Darling Light
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Angelina Frontier isn't your average Rock/Pop singer, but she overcomes trials of love, friendship and forgiveness between her home at Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail- followed the love she has with Laxus Dreyar, and being a distant cousin of Freed Justine.
1. Chapter 1 - Curious Singer

**Darling Light ; Chapter One -** ** _The Curious Singer_**

 _Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail; the rights belong to creator Hiro Mashima. Original Characters: Angelina Frontier, Sarafina, are characters created by myself. Please Enjoy!_

"No, not at all." argued a young, petite silver haired girl who seemed to have been taunted and arguing with a girl nearly her age of long; hair of the color of scarlet; these two were often always arguing with no fail what so ever. Fairy Tail was never the same every day- it was always usually a repeat but with a different story with almost every mage in the guild. Erza Scarlet was always one to be known the strongest; but Mira Jane had always protested it and it always had been the climax of their constant fights which started to annoy some of the other guild mates. That was until they were cut in between by a blonde male, wearing a golden T-Shirt with a black long sleeve under neath for a layer of warmth, a lightning scar down his right eye and appeared to be wearing the Sound Pod version of the Magic Headphones which connected to a small base attached to the belt of his pants and activated when ever he wished using magic low base power.

"Enough you two... can't you find something better to do than argue every second of the day?" the man argued; the two girls obviously ignored him and he only closed his eyes; slipped his hands into his pockets and carried on, "Hmph, what ever." shrugging his shoulders it appeared he no longer cared and found himself leaning up against the post of the guild hall; his arms crossed over his chest up until his grand father; the guild master- Makarov had approached him with a slight annoyance. "There is some one here for you." he argued; but the tone of his voice wasn't as if he was angry; he just wanted his grandson to understand that ex communicating his father- his son was something he had to do for the sake of the guild. Ivan Dreyar wasn't a man who saw the guild as a family; instead he threatened the guild and risked the guild and the members Makarov saw as family and he had to do what he could to protect that; exiling Ivan. Laxus ended up distanced; emotional and distressed over it and hadn't much said a word- in fact, he changed. Laxus seemed to have not cared; until his grand father spoke again. "Laxus." the old man spoke with a more stern alert; eying his grandson until he would decide to listen. "Angelina is right outside the guild." he added. The younger blonde had opened his right eye before closing it again; leaning up and making his way out side of the guild hall.

There stood a woman his age; maybe younger by a year or two. She had long hair; the color of a raven which fell to her knees- if described well; her hair was thick which always was curled to her right side and pinned up with various flowers. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and they were always so bright as if she could smile with her eyes. Her skin was pale; but her make up was light with a hint of white and blue mixed together and her cheeks were a light rose color. The girl wore a silver necklace that draped around her shoulder blades and collar bone; and landed a golden crystal that rested right above her chest. She gave a tender smile that seemed to have made her eyes sparkle upon seeing Laxus; only for the male to place his hands on her waist before embracing her petite body. Angel was always one to wear dresses; most rarely was she seen wearing anything else; today she sported a white blouse that reached from beneath her shoulders and tightened with a white leather corset to shape out her curvaceous figure, alas the ribbons on her white corset were a light blue color and along that was a white tulle skirt that reached to her ankles; layered plenty with silk and cotton; under neath sported a petticoat with a light blue color to give it a fluffy affect. The symbol of the Lamia Scale was imprinted on her upper left breast with a white color. Angel was known to be an elementalist user with a complete leveled skill of close combat with the uses of her katana and blades.

"Angel, haha...I'm surprised you were able to come." Laxus said to her in a rather, surprised tone to his voice; It was clear as day that Angel was never around- and had only met his grandfather once and never met his father. Various reasons; Angel had a secret of her own that she kept from anyone' but the guild master of the guild she was in and a childhood friend. Angel smiled lightly upon listening to his words; haven't hearing his voice in a while it was like ringing bells in her head. "Sorry Laxus, I been busy. I've actually had time for myself today and tomorrow before I head back to my own thing- you know." she added, shrugging her shoulders and addressing her fingers through her hair only to bring strands of hair to her fingers to play with in the mean time. The girl smiled lightly only for Laxus to lean and give the girl a kiss; and in return she smiled softly. "According to what you have been saying; your father was exiled from the guild, for what? I've never met him so I wouldn't be able to assume either." she asked; curious but it wouldn't bother her if he didn't want to tell her- but it appeared Laxus had no real information to go on. "I see..." Angel gave a heavy sigh, hearing him speak to her once again. "Will you stay with me tonight, Angel?" he asked, the girl couldn't help but shake her head as she took note of the wind blowing and coming in with a storm that seemed to be making way more likely by night fall. Angel frowned, "I would but I can't. You live here in the guild with your grand father, if he were to find out he wouldn't be happy. Plus, I'm not a fairy tail wizard, remember?" she answered, Laxus couldn't help but smile, "You could always join, Angel." he fixed; but that wasn't the solution; it wasn't easy for personal reasons. "I grew up with Lamia Scale... but you know...who knows what will happen in the future." She stepped back and only waved her fingers upon hearing Laxus being summoned for; reasons unknown. The two teens looked at each other for moments before both of them made their own ways.

"You couldn't have found someone else that actually lives here in this town let alone in this guild." Droy added to Laxus; of course the lightning mage had ignored what ever was said to him and made his way to the second floor of the guild hall only to sit in a chair right at the balcony edges to look down if he ever needed.

Meanwhile...

Lamia Scale was a pessimistic guild; Angel had been here since she was a young child and growing up at her side was Sarafina; a mage who was skilled in communications using Lacrima and element probably would be focused some where in the wind area at that. She was always talkative and always one who believed she was the strongest when Angel was an S-Class to Lamia scale and probably the youngest one. Sara shook her head upon seeing her return and waited as she followed Angel; giving moments of silence until finally speaking up. "You went to see that Fairy again didn't you?" Sara asked; Angel ignored her for the first few times until she realized Sara was following her and repeating the question. Angel dropped her book she pulled out of her pocket and flipped through the small pages- just a pocket journal if anyone wondered. "I'm allowed to see who i want you know." Angel answered with a smart remark; Sara flinched, "Does he even know your the famous pop singer, Angelina Frontier? You know, you can't hide these things from everyone." Sara stated teasingly; Angel shifted her eyes and looked at her partner for the longest time. "I'm going home for the night. I have a run around tomorrow. So please don't follow me."

 ** _End of Chapter One; The Curious Singer_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail

**Darling Light  
** **  
AN;** _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's original characters! However, Angel, Sarafina, and other misc characters you come across that aren't part of the anime/manga are indeed my creation! On my side note- I'd like to thank my friends Ana and Tony for helping with editing and character designs! 3_

 _-  
_ _ **Chapter Two - Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail**_

 _"Does he even know you are a famous pop singer?"_ Sara stated teasingly; Angel shifted her eyes and looked at her partner for the longest time. _"I'm going home for the night. I have a run around tomorrow, so please don't follow me."_ Angel was pretty straight forward with avoiding the subject- no, Laxus didn't know about it nor did many. Lamia Scale was just a guild that knew about it and acted as if they didn't know for the sake of her asking of keeping it a secret- but why? The raven haired female blinked her eyes before folding her book and walking away, much towards her room upon the second floor of the guild hall- with the guild master being so kind to let her live in the guild itself was promising.

 _"You are feeling weaker and weaker."_ the voice in Angel's head emerged, the girl had placed her hands on the sides of her head as she sat on her bed, closing her eyes tightly as she wanted the voices to leave her alone. It took several moments but she was able to take in deep breaths slowly until she finally relaxed herself; rolling her shoulders back as her arms dropped to her side, her fingers lightly grasping the comforter on her bed, a smile slowly formed to her lips. She stood up and walked over to the door of her room in attempt to walk out but she started to hear a conversation just outside the hall, she placed her hand on the door knob and leaned closer to hear what was going on- they must be down the hall from her room but she had the ability to make out what they were saying. She leaned and soon did she open the door and step out; few of the guild members turned to face her and not a word more was spoken from them. _"I do hope you are behaving,"_ Angel had added. _"Angel, Baby."_ the short, blue haired mage had stepped closer to her, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and it wasn't long that he pulled his body closer to her, Angel tilted her head slightly to the side with a smile, _"You know, you cannot just approach a woman and grab her."_ she added softly, he looked at her as if she was just a joke, _"Baby please, anyone would be lucky enough to even have a chance to be taken into my arms."_ he acted as if he was well wanted by any girl- Angel smiled which caused the other male behind him to step back after seeing the gleam in her eyes. She snapped her fingers from behind his back and quickly was he shoved back with a small strike of lightning that eliminated from her chest.

 _"Sorry but I'm taken,"_ were words spoken from her lips, raising her hand to her lips as they hurried away rather quickly from recovering. Angel then pursed her lips together as she exited the guild hall and it wasn't too long that she had decided to go to Fairy Tail in Magnolia.

 _"You are going to get no where with Angel."_ Sarafina had spoken to the two mages who attempted anything with Angel, the short brunette haired girl couldn't help but laugh at the attempt- she figured they had learned by now she wasn't interesting in _anyone_ from this guild. She held her stomach and started laughing as the two mages looked at her with a blank expression. _"If you really want to try, why don't you go take on a fairy."_ she recommended. They looked at each other- why couldn't they just have thought of it? Even the thought of Angel put chills down their spine.

 _"Angel!_ called out Natsu who seemed to be on his way back to the guild; she looked at the young pink haired dragon slayer and rolled her eyes as she continued forward and of course did he follow after her and what for? She didn't even know his name or what he wanted to be honest; She wasn't a fan of the Fairy Tail guild, nor did she know any names of its members and she had no real desire to really know them. All that really mattered was knowing Laxus, and who he was, he was after all, the only one she really cared about. _"Angel wait up!"_ the pink haired boy called again, this annoyed her greatly. She stopped for a second and with the wave of her hand did she send him back with a large wave of water, turning back and making way until she saw Laxus. She stopped and approached him as he seemed to be standing just outside the Fairy Tail Guild. _"Laxus?"_ she asked, he seemed upset- and not in a sad manner, but he seemed _pissed_ about something. The blonde looked at her and approached her before allowing her to say anything and embraced her, Angel was taken off guard and wanted to know what was wrong- then he began talking to her which lead to walking into the guild hall with him and onto the second floor- entering a room he stayed in and she sat down on the bed. _"Your grandfather exiled your father?"_ she asked in surprise and if she remembered correctly, Makarov was pretty set on his family and as well this entire guild being his family and to know he exiled his own son? Angel waited, allowing him to talk more about it, more or less letting him vent to her. She stood up and he approached her, taking her hand and insisted he leave, wanting her to come with him but she alas had to get his mind off of leaving.

 **Several Years Later . . .**

 _"I'll take over the guild, and make it the strongest guild this country needs!"_ Laxus claimed casually, Angel couldn't help but rub her temples; sitting in a room at the Inn with him, the thunder legion where with them- but they were out carrying out some tasks. _"The Fantasia festival is next week."_ Angel reminded him, she looked over to the heavy black coat he often had around; giving a playful smile she stood up and put the coat on, only to see that it fit he like some heavy dress, she turned to face him, _"I don't plan to make my move until then..."_ Laxus had decided and was set on the good strategy with the thunder legion about it. He looked back at Angel and couldn't help but smirk, he approached her and his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against his body. _"I don't think that coat fits you,"_ he added, the lightning mage had laid her on her back on the bed and climbed onto her, looking down at the girl as she looked up at him in a manner of question.

 _"Laxus! What are you-"_ she started, he was unbuttoning his purple dress shirt when her cheeks started to flush red. _"Right here?"_ she murmured under her breath, slowly starting to feel his body against hers, his lips nuzzling into her neck with slight aggression to his kiss. When his lips brushed against hers, his hands slowly pulled the coat up to support her head and shoulders, it wasn't too long before the two of them were fully unclothed, nothing but the coat supporting her head and shoulders, and the blue Lamia Scale guild mark on her upper right chest. Moments of silence, first pain of agony, pleasure and reassurance, after a while did Angel work on catching her breath, looking up into his eyes, knowing full well he looked tired, raising her hand as her fingers slightly stroke into his golden hair. _"We shouldn't have done that, you know."_ she added softly, allowing him to rest his head on his chest as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, caressing his head lightly with her fingers.

 _"Laxus, I'm not going to assist you next week for your guild take over..."_

 **End of Chapter!**

 **AN:** _I honestly had no idea where I was going with this at first, but I hope you all enjoyed it at the first moment, having my editors hate me for all of this. I am indeed thankful for the help regardless._


	3. Chapter 3- Sexual Desires and Lullaby

**Darling Light**

 **AN** : _I do not own any of the fairy tail names or information; Angelina, Sarafina, and other misc names are my own creation outside of fairy tail. Please enjoy this chapter! Sorry it will be short. I pretty much rushed this while in class! Song lyrics also not belonging to me._

 _-_

 ** _Chapter 3- Sexual Desires and the Lullaby_** ****

 _"Laxus, I'm not going to assist you next week for your guild take over..."_  
 **  
**Angel was looking directly in the man's eyes, she didn't want to be there for all of that for the fact she belong to another guild- she didn't want to get caught up in all of it without knowing if she would get in trouble of her own guild. She remained quiet until Laxus leaned and kissed her shoulder, lightly grabbing her arm that sent a shudder to her skin. Angel closed her eyes and leaned back, looking at him from the corner of her eye. _"I can understand that, Angel."_ his words spoken were like reassuring that he wasn't pressuring her to do something she didn't want to do. She gave a gentle sigh before she rolled slowly out of bed and changed into her clothes, brushing herself off and wrapping her arms around herself and walking over to the window. _"Laxus, you do know that it's going against your guild, there could be punishment for you and the thunder legion,"_ she didn't want him to be exiled, she remembered when his father was and she didn't want him to follow what his father may have done- and she didn't know what he did, she didn't even know who his father was to begin with and she's already met his grand father a few times while they were a bit younger.

Laxus remained laying there with his arms behind his head, glancing over to Angel without saying another word about it besides taking in her words but he was already set and planned out for all of this. He smiled softly upon watching her and he shifted to lay on his side, closing his eyes to get a little bit of rest before they would get up and move again. Angel looked back at him and smiled before she moved to shower. After doing so she realized he was drifted off into slumber before she walked over to his side, running her fingers through his hair and leaning to kiss his forehead. _"I'll see you in a week,"_ she spoke in an audible whisper, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the room and down the steps of the inn, double checking she had everything and making her way back to her home town to check in with Lamia Scale.

 _Lullaby, and good night in the skies stars are bright. May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams. Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed. 'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn. Lullaby and good night, you are mother's delight. I'll protect you from harm and you'll awake in my arms. Sleepyhead, close your eyes for I'm right beside you. Guardian angels are near so sleep without fear. Lullaby, and good night with roses bedight. Lillies over head lay thee down in they bed. Lullaby and good night, you are mother's delight, I'll protect you from harm and you'll awake in my arms._

Angel had awaken quickly, she held her head when she started realizing she was sweating- she had returned to the guild and had awaken from a drifted nap she ended up in and she remembered out and about with Laxus and the thunder legion she almost didn't remember even coming home. She shook her head before standing up, walking to the bathroom of her apartment, washing her face before looking herself in the mirror- remembering that lullaby that she was sung to when she was younger, the voices in her head slowly starting to bothering her as if it was trying to tell her something, but what?

Angel had stayed at home for three days after the funeral- her mother had passed away. It was too long; she needed to get back to work but she kept thinking of things she had to do regardless, or so she told herself. She had finished cleaning out the home her and her mother were living in, Sarafina had happened to drop by and Angel had asked for a little bit of help shall she offer her assistance, Angel didn't quite want to be alone with her mother's things, all so familiar and imbued with her personal touch. Sarafina didn't object- she helped pack everything to take to a permanent paid storage. The clothing however- there was no doubt there would be someone who could make use of all the clothes, so Angel had Sara pack all that in a larger box to take later. Angel's mother was much smaller and a bit thinner than she and besides, her tastes were very different so she wanted nothing of hers except the jewelry. She'd never worn much but what she wore was real and precious to her in a way she couldn't explain. It was rather amazing as to how much Sara and Angel had packed, she didn't even want to think about what was stored in the attic- probably nothing truly important which would be dealt with much later.

 _"I'd like to thank you for everything today, it was much needed. I may not have known my mother that much, but the moments I did spend with her were... memorable."_ Angel had said softly. Sarafina looked at her with a gentle smile, she was usually always there to help when needed. _"Angel, I see what I see now, in front of me. You aren't as affected as many thought you would be but you barely knew your mother enough to really know what to feel, but she was still your mother."_ Sara walked outside with her, Angel locked the door behind her and continued on before she made her way towards the Guild hall with her friend. _"There was a lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was younger, I can't get it out of my head as of late, as if there is a nightmare that was meant to haunt me,"_ Angel sighed heavily and when they approached the Guild hall entrance, Sara grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, smiling.

 _"You have a glow to your expression, Angel. You didn't think I'd notice would you? You been home for a few days and haven't made any attempt to go any where. What did you and that fairy do? Oh, I see... you two did it didn't you?"_ Sarafina teased, nudging the raven haired girl as they sat in the far left corner in the guild hall of Lamia Scale. Angel blushed and playfully pushed her arm. _"Fina! Please, that's my personal life."_ Angel was quick with her words, and now that she thought of it, she pictured Laxus in her mind which made her blush even more- than she started to worry about his plan to take over Fairy Tail in which she hoped he wouldn't but there was no changing his mind when he was already dead set on the idea. Angel wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes in a soft day dream attempt.

 _"Angel."_ Sara spoke again, the girl than lightly jump with a smile, she looked at her friend and the girl couldn't help but giggle at Angel's facial expression, _"You are yearning for him, I know it!"_ and with that, Angel blushed again. _"I'm going to-"_ interrupted when a few of the mages of the guild approached them casually, Angel looked up at the two men as they sat on the table top. _"So how is our little rock singer? Care to give us a show?"_ one asked teasingly, but in a more of a manner of disrespect of making fun of her talent. Angel stood up and with the wave of her hand, turned her back to them and stepped away.

-

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN:** _BACK STORY- kind of... not really. Just some boring information about Angel's life... I know. GETTING back to the point of trying to express her emotion in a weird ass fashion. Get over it kids. I have a lot more intimate matter for these two and some new characters I shall be bringing later._


	4. Chapter 4- Sakura Blossoms

**Darling Light**

 **AN:** _I do not own any Fairy Tail! The random characters you may see; Sarafina, Angel... those belong to me! I also would like to thank my friend Ana so much for helping me create this fanfic as well submitting it into her fanfiction account! XOXO_

 **Chapter 4 - Sakura Blossoms**

 _I really hope everything is going okay, its been over a week now._ Angel lay in her bed pondering for minutes to hours if Laxus and the thunder legion were okay, more importantly what went down with his 'Fairy Tail Take over' plan and how that had happened. She haven't heard a word from him so she assumed things didn't go as planned. She leaned up and ran her fingers through her hair and with a stretch, she got on her feet and brushed her hair, looking towards the door before she exited her apartment and continued down the paths of Margaret Town. She said not a word upon reaching the train station and boarding for Magnolia.

Upon sitting herself down, Angel stared down at a flier she had taken from the station upon boarding, so much on her mind as to what was happening and she figured it was best to go see Laxus, and the others. _"Oh my! Could it be!"_ a few people gasped upon laying eyes on her, Angel looked from the corner of her eyes and gave a soft sigh, resting her elbow on the arm rest and resting her chin at the palm of her hands, staring outside as if she pretended that no one was watching her. _"Why yes! That must be Angelina Frontier! The most popular rock singer in Fiore!"_ called another girl rather excitedly, wanting to approach her to see if her suspicion were true. Angel looked over again and rolled her eyes. _"I am not who you think I am. I am just a woman traveling town for a visit. I am just a mage from the Lamia Scale Guild. Can I help you?"_ Angel asked rather calmly, slightly annoyed but showed no signs she was lying about herself.

The girl frowned and only sat herself back down in her seat.

 _"Arriving in Magnolia!"_ the train coordinator had announced, Angel looked up and placed the flier in the pocket of her bag and getting off the train, only to see Laxus standing there with a few bandages and a bag carrying with him. Angel tilted her head. Where was the thunder legion? She approached quickly and looked up at him, grabbing his arm. _"Laxus?"_ Angel spoke almost softly, but she studied his eyes to see if something was wrong, why was he hurt? She could see the sudden sadness in his eyes when he placed both his hands on her shoulders.

It was silent, all she could do was remain close and it wasn't long before they both were found on their knees embracing each other. Angel waited before asking once more, _"Laxus what happened?"_ she asked. They must have spent a while there together as he was explaining everything that occurred. Angel felt sick to her stomach, his grandfather had exiled him from the guild? And the thunder legion were pardoned, by Laxus' request for it was his idea and plan shall they not be punished for it.

 _"Let us attend the Cherry Blossom Festival then... Margaret town is celebrating this month..."_ she added, she would understand shall he not want to attend, but it was something they could do, there wasn't any where he was going at the time so she would offer him to stay with her for now, until he would figure out what to do in the mean time.

 _"I'd like that, Angel."_ Laxus was soft with his words, taking her hand as the two stood up, boarding the next train after a while. She remained at his side, a silent trip was it but returning back to Margaret Town shocked a few people to see her arriving so quickly after leaving and this time was she accompanied by a man they never thought would see her with. _"We can get you to my apartment, shall you want to wash off and take time to settle for a minute,"_ she offered, Laxus only followed her and it was a quiet walk back but when they got to the apartment, she allowed him in and she sat herself down, looking to the window with the view of the center of the town already prepping for the festival.

When the sun was setting, was when Laxus and Angel both made way into town, Jury had approached Angel after Laxus wandered a bit on his own, he looked at Angel with question. _"A Fairy Tail?"_ he questioned, slightly some what amused on her choice of people. Angel smiled and shook her head, disregarding he was a member of a guild that exiled him, but it wasn't in her place to even announce that to anyone.

 _"It's my own personal life Jury, I'll be fine."_ Angel added, walking forward to find Laxus, taking his hand with a smile and as laughter and joy came from the people of this town, members of Lamia Scale wandered about enjoying their own evening. _"Will you travel with me, Angel?"_ Laxus came to ask, it appeared he had already came for a plan. Angel tilted her head slightly in question on what he wanted. _"Sure, it's better then staying in this town."_

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
